


Can I keep this bunny?

by QuinyChiselle



Series: The life of Merlin and Arthur(and friends) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinyChiselle/pseuds/QuinyChiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, baby bunny and Arthur. Nothing was funnier than this absolutely when Morgana, Gwen and the knights involved with Uther suspecting something was wrong,George was ...George and Gaius always became a victim of the chaotic situation. Did I mentioned fire was involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I keep this bunny?

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Merthur!!Enjoy!!Comment and kudos makes me happy,so give me more!!! >-

**Can I keep this bunny?**

**Part I**

 

 

 

“Do you want to hear a funny story, sire?” with this said, Arthur sighed heavily.

“No, George. I don’t want to hear any jokes about brass again.” Arthur said, continued to finish his dinner.

This is all Merlin’s fault. He thought darkly.

If Merlin didn’t catch a cold, he didn’t have to put up with George because George was just.....George. Polishing armor was his favorite ‘lesson’ that he had ‘perfected’(?), yet again, there was thousands of castle’s chores that he had ‘perfected’. He joked about brass and if Arthur had to hear the same joke again, he probably would kill George, immediately without any hesitation.

He smiled at that thought. Killing George wouldn’t be so bad. It would be as easy as- ‘BANG!’

The door was slammed hard, making George that was cleaning the fireplace jumped and got the soot all over him as he fall and all the soot that he’d been swiping before fell all over him. That is a perfect scene. Arthur smirked, not realizing Morgana that was walking furiously and not so lady-like with her long strides to Arthur’s desk.

“ARTHUR!” she yelled.

“What?” Arthur asked, annoyed as his door was slammed so hard that he had a thought it had to fall of it’s hinges when Morgana came bursting into his room.

“You’ve got to settle this!” Morgana said.

“Settle what?” Arthur asked, confused.

“This!” Morgana yelled, throwing her favorite dress on Arthur’s desk.

Sighing, Arthur started. “Morgana, you know that I don’t know how to mend clothes.” he said.

“Get a good look of it.” Morgana ordered.

Rolling his eyes, he started to inspect the dress.

“What is it that-” He stopped and looked at Morgana that was lifting her eyebrows.

“I’ve told you before that you’re not allowed to cook anything.” Arthur said, throwing the dress back on his desk.

“Did you think I did this by cooking?” she asked, totally flabbergasted.

Arthur just stared at her without any interest.

Morgana stared at him wide-eyed. “Gwen!” Morgana yelled.

Lifting one eyebrow, Arthur looked pass Morgana and saw Gwen coming in with a bundle of Morgana’s dresses. Gwen put the dresses on his desk. Arthur did nothing but stared at the dresses to Morgana to Gwen to George(he forgot about him but he was there since the start watching the little drama Morgana had been putting up)to Morgana again and back to the dresses. Slowly, he reached for the dresses in front of him. He inspected them carefully, all of them before putting them back on the desk and looked at Morgana.

“This is not normal.” he said, staring back at Morgana.

“That’s what I wanna told you. Someone had been burning my clothes. The whole dresser!” Morgana said, lifting her hands up, frustrated.

“I’ve to ask Guinevere to make new dresses for me because that-” she pointed at her pile of dresses on Arthur’s desk,“ can’t be wore anymore.”  “You’ve got to solve this.” Morgana said, putting both her hands on Arthur’s desk and moving her head forward to be eye-to-eye level with Arthur, giving the I’ll-kill-you-if-you-don’t-solve-this-right-now look.

Sighing heavily, Arthur rolled his eyes. “Why you didn’t tell the king about this?” he asked, totally not interested.

“He will make a big ruckus out of this. You know him. I wanted this to settle in peace and quiet.” she said, Gwen just nodding.

After staring at her for some minutes, he finally nodded. “I’ll settle this. Tomorrow.” he said.

“You better!” Morgana yelled as she made her way to the door with Gwen trotting behind her.

She slammed the door really hard that sometimes Arthur had to wonder if she was really a women since her strength was like a guy, matching Arthur(Arthur would not admit this too). He just stared at the closed door with George staring too before both of them moved their heads to each other. Arthur narrowed his eyes at George. He must have something to say. He thought when George opened his mouth. “Do you wanna hear jokes about dresses, sire?” he asked.

Arthur just sighing heavily and slammed his head on his desk.

********************************************

‘CREEEAAAKK...’

Arthur’s door was opened slowly.

A silhouette was walking towards his bed.

“Arthur...” a whisper was heard.

“Arthur.....wake up, dollop-head!” another whisper.

“Arthur!” the whisper again but this time a hand was placed on his shoulder. With his fast reflex, he grabbed the hand that was placed on his shoulder, another hand grabbing his dagger and placed it at the throat of the person who dared to sneak into his room late night.

As his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he saw the frightened wide deep blue eyes staring at him.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, putting his dagger away from the scared Merlin.

“Your cold is better?” he asked, putting his hands on Merlin’s forehead.

“Umm....” Merlin fidgeted.

“Your forehead is cool.” Arthur brought his hands down, frowning slightly.

“Errr.....” Merlin shifted nervously, averting Arthur’s eyes.

“You lied, didn’t you?” Arthur asked, staring at Merlin.

“No! Yes! But I have my reasons!” Merlin started, his wide blue eyes pleading Arthur to believe him.

Arthur as always softened up(he would not admit this, of course). “What reasons?” Arthur asked.

“Ummmm..can I explained after we settled down from this position? This is awkward.

"Merlin, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Frowning, Arthur started to realize their position. It was super awkward. Merlin was technically on his lap on his bed with one hand on his bare shoulder and another hand curled in front of his mouth, he was blushing furiously if Arthur’s eyes was adjusting perfectly in the dark.

“Oh! Emm ....Right!” he said, avoiding Merlin’s eyes when he moved his hand from Merlin’s narrow waist.

Shifting nervously, Merlin made his way down the bed and stood still as Arthur wore his tunic on.

“So?” Arthur asked.

“There’s a problem you know, and this problem keep bouncing all over the places and it took me all day long to catch this little problem before I accidently let it escape an hour ago after a few minutes lasted after I finally caught it.” Merlin said, fidgeting continuously.

Arthur stared at him for a long time that Merlin felt his skull must had been melted from Arthur’s gaze but he didn’t opened his mouth, just waiting for Arthur’s words.

“You just let this problem that I’m unknown of it that is probably bouncing around this castle and harm a lot of people escaped after a few minutes you finally catch it?” Arthur said, holding his breath and looked at Merlin with frown on his forehead.

“Uuummm...yes?” Merlin asked, biting his lower lips nervously.

“You-" Arthur started, grabbing his sword.

"Where is it?” he asked Merlin as he walked towards his door. When he didn’t hear any answer, he turned his head back, staring at Merlin that stayed rooted at the spot he stood before, looking at him nervously.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Ummmmm....we have to do this....like ......discreetly...” Merlin said, fidgeting as he looked at Arthur. Arthur turned at him, furrowing his brows further.

”And why is that?” he asked.

“It just....” Merlin bit his lower lips again and looked and him before averting his eyes from Arthur. "Can’t we just search it without anyone know. Please...” Merlin asked, pleading at him.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur let out a heavy sigh. “It’s better not something bad.” Arthur said.

“Of course it’s not.” Merlin said excitedly, following Arthur out of his chamber.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
